wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
. |country = United States |episodes = 38 (39 in broadcast order) |channel = Disney Channel Disney XD |first = August 16, 2013 (Disney Channel) December 9, 2013 (Disney XD) |last = December 4, 2014 (Disney XD) 2015 (Disney Channel) |time slot = Disney Channel Fridays at 9:00pm (Episodes 1-14) Fridays at 9:30pm (Episodes 15-18 ; Episodes 22-25) Fridays at 9:45pm (Episodes 19-21) Saturday at 9:30pm(Episode 26) Disney XD Monday at 9:00pm (Episodes 15-16) Mondays and Tuesdays at 10:30am (Episodes 17-27) Saturdays at 11:15am (Episode 28) Monday at 8:30pm (Episode 29) Friday at 8:30pm (Episodes 30-31) Fridays at 8:00pm (Episodes 32-35 ; 38) Tuesday at 8:30pm (Episodes 36-37) Thursday at 8:00pm (Episode 39) |next = Season 2 }} The first season of Wander Over Yonder officially premiered on September 13, 2013, on Disney Channel, but a first-look aired on August 16th. On Friday, August 30, 2013, Wander Over Yonder season premiere episodes, "The Greatest" and "The Egg", became available on iTunes as a Free Preview in advance of the series' premiere on Disney Channel. On March 31, 2014, the series was moved from Disney Channel to aired on Disney XD with the episodes, "The Hero" and "The Birthday Boy", similar to Season 2 of Phineas and Ferb. The series returned to Disney Channel on July 11, 2014 currently airing in syndication as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. Season 1 consists of 39 full episodes, which are made up of 36 with 11-minutes episodes and 3 with 22-minutes episodes. Production began in mid 2012 and ended on August 15, 2014. The season will conclude on December 4, 2014 with the episode, "The Gift". Episodes Voice cast 'Main cast' * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers 'Additional Voices and Recurring cast' * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome, Watchdogs, Additional Voices * Clancy Brown as Badlands Dan * Kevin Michael Richardson as Papa Doom * Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere * John Hodgeman as Lord of Illumination * Tara Strong as Beeza * Fred Tatasciore as King Draykor, Thrax, Additional Voices * Jennifer Hale as Princess Demurra * Jeff Bennett as Harvax and Blarpee's Cashier * Charlie Adler as Stok * Edie McClurg as Trudi Traveler * Kari Wahlgren as Planet Janet * Rene Auberjonois as Maurice * Owen Faust as Huckleberry Knucklehead * Rich Fulcher as Queen Entozoa 'Guest Stars' * Aziz Ansari as Westley * James Marsden as Sir Brad Starlight * Edie McClurg as Trudi Traveler * G. Hannelius as Little Bits * Will Arnett as Ryderhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmkEAB7fL_0 Background Information *The first 14 episodes ("The Picnic" - "The Bounty") premiered on Disney Channel, as Disney Channel was it's original home, but starting with Episode 15, episodes will now premiere on Disney XD, as Disney XD is considered the new home for the series. Then rerun on Disney Channel (part of the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block) *"The Rider" was originally intended to be the season finale, but "The Gift" will be, however Craig McCracken later confirmed that "The Rider" is the official season finale and "The Gift" simply airs last as a Christmas special.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/528669370017255424 References Category:Seasons Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists